1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an eyewear; in particular, to an eyewear with angle adjustable nose pads.
2. Description of Related Art
For eyewear, a pair of nose pads typically conforms to the shape of a nose bridge and has a pre-determined tilting angle, such that the nose pads are fittingly disposed on a user's nose bridge for supporting the eyewear. Conventional eyewear uses a metal support strip to secure the nose pads to the lens frame in order to provide support and stability to the nose pads via the strength of the metal material.
Once the metal support strip underwent various degrees of deformation, adjusting the metal support strip back to the original state is quite difficult, and user often cannot repair immediately. In order to reduce deformation and maintain the relative flexibility of the metal support strip due to external impact or frequent usage, users often seek professional help or tools, making the eyewear inconvenient to use. Moreover, the nose pad can be integrally formed with the lens frame to resolve nose pads deformation. However, integrally formed nose pads are typically not adjustable such that users cannot adjust the nose pads according to the shape of the nose bridge.
Since the center of gravity of a typical eyewear is exerted on a nose bridge via nose pads, if the nose pads cannot conformingly abut the slanted nose bridge, users are likely to experience distress or dizziness after prolong periods of use.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.